Lok Durd
Lok Durd was a general in the Separatist Droid Army during the Clone Wars. Durd was also a weapons developer. Biography The Clone Wars The male Neimoidian Lok Durd hailed from the planet Neimoidia during the Clone Wars.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One, DVD Featurette for "Defenders of Peace" By around 21 BBY, he had become a general and weapons designer for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Durd was assisted in his research by his chief weapons technician, the Aqualish Pune Zignat, whose careful design work and planning had much to do with making Durd a success.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles The Defoliator During the war, Durd developed the Defoliator, an enhanced radiation weapon that was capable of destroying organic matter while leaving machines unharmed, in the hopes that it would enable him to rise up through the ranks of the Separatist Alliance. Because the CIS droid army was largely made up of battle droids, the defoliator's specific targeting of enemy organics made it ideal for the Confederacy. The defoliator was mounted on a modified HAG tank and, when loaded, fired a large missile that created a large, fiery shock wave upon detonation. However, the wave could be blocked by a deflector shield. As the defoliator proved to be very expensive and costly, it needed to be tested before Count Dooku, Head of State of the Confederacy, would back any further development. Durd began to seek out a lush planet with a primitive culture that he could safely subject to. After trekking the stars, Durd discovered the remote world of Maridun, home to a small, peaceful Lurmen colony. Because Durd believed that the pacifist Lurmen would not defend themselves, he deemed Maridun to be the perfect testing site for the defoliator. Landing planetside on Maridun with the defoliator and several squads of battle droids, Durd and his forces built a small but heavily armed base camp and proceeded to the Lurmen colony so that Durd could claim the land for the Separatists. Arriving at the colony aboard a C-9979 landing craft, Durd and Zignat met with the colony's leader, Tee Watt Kaa. To avoid causing a panic,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles Durd told Kaa, stating that the colony was now under Separatist protection and would remain unharmed as long as they offered no resistance. Once he saw that the Jedi were there, he decided to destroy the village with the Defoliator since they betrayed the Separatists. Occupation of Lanteeb Later in the war, Durd somehow managed to escape Republic custody and led the Separatists on the invaded and blockaded Outer Rim world of Lanteeb. He ordered a raid on the planet of Taratos IV, where he captured Bant'ena Fhernan, who would work to create a terrifying bioweapon out of toxic raw damotite. Durd threatened to killed her friends and family if she did not cooperate. Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth He eventually obtained the keys to the bioweapon, exchanging the scientists family for the weapon. After learning that 2 Jedi Knights were on Lanteeb, he dispatched a droid army to the village the Jedi were hiding in. After several days, the republic sent a 4 ship battle group where they rescued the jedi after a whole day of fighting.Clone Wars Gambit: Siege Notes & References External Link See Also Category:Admirals and Generals Category:CIS science and engineering personnel